I'm Awake, Sire
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic de elirwen. Résumé : Ce n'était pas facile de vivre avec les souvenirs de sa vie passée, tout en essayant de survivre à la montée d'hormones de son nouveau corps d'adolescent. C'était même encore plus dur avec l'amour de sa vie, ou de ses deux vies dans ce cas ci, constamment à traîner dans son espace, lui donnant tellement d'espoir que...


Titre : **I'm Awake, Sire**

Auteur : **elirwen**

**Traduction : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

Ce n'était pas facile de vivre avec les souvenirs de sa vie passée, tout en essayant de survivre à la montée d'hormones de son nouveau corps d'adolescent. C'était même encore plus dur avec l'amour de sa vie, ou de ses deux vies dans ce cas ci, constamment à traîner dans son espace, lui donnant tellement d'espoir que chaque retour à une amitié sincère était comme tombé d'un gratte-ciel.

'Au moins, Gwen n'est pas là cette fois-ci,' pensa-t-il.

Bien évidemment, Gwen fit son apparition alors qu'ils commençaient tous leur premier semestre à l'université.

Ça rendait chaque chose plus difficile pour lui, la plupart des chevaliers de la table ronde avaient commencé à sortir de nulle part, remuant ses souvenirs les plus lointains. Gauvain l'avait frappé durant leur première tournée au bar. Léon était le parrain de baptême d'Arthur. Perceval travaillait à temps partiel comme serveur dans le café le plus proche. Et Lancelot, étudiant en psychologie, étudiait leur parcours comme sujet d'étude.

Il y avait toujours une bulle d'espoir dans les sourires d'Arthur, et dans ses touchers un poil trop long.

La bulle avait éclaté au moment où il avait aperçu Arthur en train d'embrasser Gwen, en plein milieu de leur bande d'amis. Les souvenirs de leur mariage passé avait refait surface, et Merlin ne pouvait plus respirer qu'au travers des vagues soudaine du désespoir.

Il attrapa la bouteille la plus proche sur la table, sans vraiment se soucier de savoir si c'était de la vodka, du vin, ou simplement de l'eau, et il quitta l'appartement bruyant, en grimpant les escaliers en direction du toit vide.

Il avait toujours aimé être au-dessus des rues de la ville. Même à l'époque de Camelot, debout sur les remparts, le plus souvent au côté d'Arthur, tout les deux perdus dans leurs pensées ou simplement en train de prendre l'air frais, à regarder la vie s'activer en bas.

Mais aujourd'hui, il n'y avait pas la présence réconfortante d'un ami, de son roi, de son amour. Seulement lui, et une bouteille de liquide qui s'avérait être de la tequila, et le bourdonnement de la circulation de la nuit mélangé au rémanence de la musique en provenance de l'intérieur.

**OOO**

« De toutes les choses débiles à faire, » entendit-il alors qu'il se réveillait lentement, conscient que la main de quelqu'un tapait sur sa joue sans douceur. « Je t'ordonne de te réveiller, débile. »

C'était la voix d'Arthur, Merlin le réalisait.

« Je suis réveillé, Sire, » dit-il sans réfléchir et puis son cerveau capta ce que sa bouche avait sorti, et il ouvrit les yeux instantanément, se retrouvant face à face avec le visage confus d'Arthur, qui n'était plus vraiment un roi cette fois-ci.

« A quoi tu pensais en montant sur le toit pour boire jusqu'à l'inconscience en plein milieu du mois de décembre ? Tu aurais pû mourir de froid, » Arthur était en train de radoter, en chipotant aux couvertures dans lesquels Merlin réalisait seulement qu'il était drapé dedans.

« Tu vas encore m'abandonner alors quel est le problème ? » Répondit Merlin, l'engourdissement du froid et de l'alcool le laissant étrangement franc.

« Quoi ? Je ne vais aller nulle part, » répondit Arthur, en fronçant les sourcils une fois de plus.

« Tu vas sortir avec elle, et puis tu vas l'épouser, et je devrai regarder et prétendre m'en réjouir. Comme si dans une vie ce n'était pas déjà suffisant, » grommela Merlin, en essayant de sortir du nid de couvertures même si ses dents avaient commencé à claquer.

« Merde. Tu délires, » dit Arthur, en le repoussant, l'inquiétude inscrite sur son visage.

« Non, » cria Merlin. « Je suis fatigué de tout ça. Je ne veux pas me souvenir de toutes ces stupides choses de dieu sait où. Je déteste me réveiller des cauchemars où tu meurs dans mes bras. »

« Merlin, calme-toi, » dit Arthur, en le prenant dans ses bras, les rendant plus proche qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été dans cette vie, mais Merlin n'en avait pas fini.

« Je me sens mal quand je me rappelles de tout tes sales petits secrets. Je veux aimer quelqu'un qui n'aimera que moi. »

Il pouvait sentir l'inhalation forte d'Arthur et le resserrement de ses mains sur son dos.

« Merlin, je… » Laissa traîner Arthur.

« Tu ne peux pas, je sais, » répondit Merlin, toute combativité quittant son corps. « Ça aurait été beaucoup mieux si j'étais mort sur ce toit. »

Quelque chose comme un sanglot s'échappa des lèvres d'Arthur et puis il s'éloigna, pour attraper les épaules de Merlin et le forcer à le regarder.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt, » hurla Arthur, le désespoir brillant dans ses yeux. « N'essaie plus jamais de penser à quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Tu es la personne la plus importante de ma vie. »

« Tu mens, » dit Merlin, en évitant son visage. « Tu l'as embrassé. »

« C'était juste un jeu, gage ou vérité, » répondit Arthur dans un soupir, en laissant retomber ses bras des épaules de Merlin.

« Oh, » dit Merlin, incapable d'arrêter la vague d'espoir écrasante qui le submergeait. « Où sont les autres ? » Demanda-t-il, soudain conscient du calme de l'appartement.

« Je les ai renvoyé après t'avoir trouvé sur le toit. Tu devais être là haut depuis au moins une heure, peut-être deux, et tu avais si froid. Tes lèvres étaient bleues, » dit Arthur, son doigt traçant une ligne sur la lèvre inférieure de Merlin.

Un autre genre de frisson parcourut le corps de Merlin, et ça sortit Arthur de ses pensées.

« Tu es toujours gelé. Je vais te ramener un thé, » dit Arthur, en se précipitant hors de la pièce sans attendre de réponse.

**OOO**

« Tu voulais dire que je suis important ? » Demanda Merlin, à la moitié de sa tasse.

Arthur acquiesça.

« Je ne voulais pas ruiner notre amitié, alors je me suis retenu, » dit-il.

Merlin termina son thé et il essaya de s'enfoncer un peu plus sous les couvertures, en se recroquevillant sur le côté dans l'énorme lit d'Arthur.

Après un court instant à écouter Arthur déambuler dans l'appartement, pour s'assurer que la porte était fermée et éteindre les lumières, Arthur était de retour pour rejoindre Merlin dans le lit.

« Viens ici, » murmura-t-il et Merlin ouvrit son cocon chaud pour se rapprocher d'Arthur, en soupirant à la chaleur merveilleuse du corps d'Arthur contre le sien.

« Tu m'as appelé 'Sire' tout à l'heure, et ensuite tu as parlé de souvenirs. Ca parlait de quoi ? » Demanda Arthur à voix basse.

« De rien, » répondit Merlin.

« Ça n'en avait pas l'air. »

« Tu vas penser que je suis fou. »

« J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais fou. »

« Très rassurant, » répondit Merlin et il pressa son nez contre la clavicule d'Arthur, en espérant que c'était la fin.

« Je ne veux pas te laisser seul avec ça, » dit Arthur après un moment, en caressant doucement les cheveux de Merlin.

Et alors, Merlin lui parla jusqu'à tomber endormi, et puis il parla plus le matin et cela jusque dans l'après midi.

Arthur ne s'était jamais arrêté d'écouter.

**OOO**


End file.
